


Sable Coats and Razorblades

by Dancingsalome



Category: All About Eve (1950)
Genre: Blackmail, Coercion, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Non-Consensual Kissing, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: To try to fight Addison DeWitt is doomed to failure, but what if one folds?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted as an on/off called _Blackmail Is Such An Ugly Word_. The sable coat in the current title will make an appearance, the razorblades ar merely a metaphor. There is a slight change in that the last paragraph have been moved to begin the second chapter instead of ending the first. As this is a work in progress, more warnings may be added. And it may be in place to warn you that I’m killing off Lloyd Richards.
> 
> I recently rewatched All About Eve and it struck me of how practiced Addison’s blackmail of Eve is. He knows exactly what he is doing, so the logical conclusion is that he has done it before. And I felt sure he would do it again if he had the opportunity. Then I thought of how he now knows how Karen went behind Margo’s back to help Eve. And then I thought that Karen is the only person in the movie Addison seems to like a little. I know he and Eve are often described a homosexual in various analysis, but with Addison I (obviously) I don’t agree. I think his sexuality is completely tied to power, not gender- the more power and dominance he can wield over someone, the more attractive that persons become. Addison DeWitt is a very disturbing character; he is a horrible man, and I’m glad he is imaginary. And I’m well aware this fic has an improbable plotline, but then it’s about an improbable character, so perhaps it fits.

July in New York was as hot and humid as usual. Karen had hoped to be in the country by now, but Lloyd had things to do in the city, and it seemed to take much longer than he had expected. When the doorbell rang late one morning Karen was tempted to pretend she wasn’t at home. Then she thought it must be the mailman with a package and went to answer, anyway.

To her surprise, she found Addison DeWitt outside her door. He looked cooler than Karen felt was fair in light grey a summer suit as immaculate as if he had just dressed and not moved through the oppressive city heat. He eyed her in a way which felt almost physical, and Karen became aware she had foregone both slip and stockings to combat the heat. She knew her simple cotton frock was not unbecoming, but not what she would have chosen to meet Addison in.

“I see you didn’t expect company.”

Without being asked in he breezed past her, into the living room. Karen watched him with a certain wariness. She had rarely been the subject of Addison’s barbed comments, not being important enough in the theatre to merit much attention. Occasionally, he had even been charming to her, but they were not on such a friendly footing it merited unannounced visits at home.

“Lloyd is not here, at the moment.”

“I know he isn’t. I know exactly where Lloyd is. But you don’t.”

Karen ignored the comment. She would not allow Addison to rile her. Even if she wondered what it was Lloyd felt he had to stay in New York for, and why he wouldn’t tell her.

“I thought no one was still in town; why aren’t you in Hollywood with Eve? You seem to have grown so close lately.”

“I detest Los Angeles. Eve will be back soon enough.”

“Are you certain? I’m sure she will be a success and we all know how much Eve loves being on the top.”

“Coming from you that comment is positively catty. But she’ll be back, success, or not.”

Karen sat down with a sigh. “What do you want, Addison?”

Without hurry, he sat down, offered her a cigarette and when she declined, lightened one for himself before he deigned to answer.

“I’ve come to collect a debt.”

“What debt? I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“I’m speaking about your debt of gratitude as I saved your marriage.”

“My marriage?”

“You sound like a parrot, Karen dear. Did you never wonder why Lloyd came back from New Haven with his tail between his legs? After such a dramatic exit in the middle of the night and all. You were anxious when we had lunch that day, surely you remember? What you don’t know is that I had a little talk with Eve in the afternoon about it all. She was not happy about it, but she saw things my way after a little persuasion. I admit I did it for purely selfish reasons, but as you also reaped the benefits, you have to admit you owe me a debt of gratitude, nevertheless.”

Karen stood up. “If you expect me to be thankful for telling me about Lloyd and Eve, you are gravely mistaken.”

“No, I don’t suppose you are. But he’ll leave you in the end anyway, you know. Lloyd’s weak and new pretty talents will always be in supply.

“And you’ve come here to taunt me about it? That’s a new low, even for you.”

“I’m only telling you the truth.” Addison stood up as well and took a step closer to her, in one smooth movement. “Isn’t it better to be forewarned than taken by surprise?”

He moved even closer, but Karen barely noticed it. She and Lloyd had never talked about New Haven; he had merely returned home. Whatever had been between him and Eve was over, but though he never spoke about her, their marriage hadn’t been the same since. Now Addison’s words roused the pain and jealousy she had felt then, and which had never really disappeared.

“You are hurt. A natural feeling for a woman like you. And a bit angry. Why shouldn’t you be? Why wouldn’t you want a little revenge? Wouldn’t it feel good to do to Lloyd, what he did to you, and show me a little gratitude, all at once?”

And suddenly he was so close to her Karen could feel the scent of his perfume. Lloyd didn’t like perfume- too unmanly he said, apart from a splash of bay rum after shaving. Addison’s scent was much more expensive and complicated; lavender and fresh herbs, but underneath something sweetly warm, saved from being cloying by the herbs. The scent made her feel odd, as if it hooked into her insides, wringing out feelings she didn’t want to name. She noticed how tall he was; with him so close she could only see his chest, and when she tilted her head back to look at him, he kissed her.

Karen was experienced enough to know things had moved towards this for the last few minutes, but the audacity of Addison nevertheless surprised her. His lips were firm against hers, and after a moment she answered the kiss. He was right; she was angry, and if Lloyd had so little respect for their vows, why should she? Heat spread through her body, a powerful wave of lust Lloyd kisses hadn’t given her for years. For a few heartbeats she gave in, but when Addison caressed her neck, only wave his fingers into her hair, and his other hand pressed close at the small of her back, some of her senses came back to her, and she broke the kiss. Karen tried to take a step back, but Addison didn’t release her, and she stared up into his grey eyes. The same colour as his suit, but infinitely colder.

“No. I’m not happy with Lloyd, but I’m not doing this. I don’t have to be so cheap.”

Something hardened in Addison’s eyes and his hand tightened briefly around her neck, but then he relaxed and smiled. Karen felt uneasy; it was not a reassuring smile he gave her, and his next words alarmed her even further.

“You don’t say no to me, Karen. You say yes, or whatever you like, or as you wish, Addison, or any other charming euphemism you can think of, but never no.”  
“’I’d like you to go now, please. I don’t like this”

“And I would like you to consider what I know about you and Eve.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” But Karen’s voice sounded feeble in her ears, and the unease had, as he spoke, transformed into fear. Addison was still holding her close, and she suppressed an impulse to try to fight him off.

“Don’t lie, it doesn’t suit you. I know exactly what you did; Eve told me. I can make all those nasty little threats she gave you come true, and more. Margo will be livid. Goodbye to your lovely friendship.Farewell for Lloyd’s exalted status in the theatre.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“When did I ever come with idle threats? Of course, I would.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Partly because I’m bored. Partly because you are reasonably attractive: quite lovely, in fact. And partly because I don’t like Lloyd much. But mostly because I can.”

Karen closed her eyes. She wished Addison wouldn’t talk so much. It was hard enough to think through the turmoil of emotions inside her, and when he kissed her again, she didn’t resist. His hands moved over her body in a way which was more possessiveness than embrace. Tears burned her eyes, and when he finally released her, she didn’t look up.

“Now, if I asked you to show me your undoubtedly charming bedroom, what would you say, Karen?”

Her voice, to her relief, was steady now, despite the threatening tears.

“If you wish, Addison.”

“Look at me.”

Karen raised her head, but the tears blurred her vision so she couldn’t see clearly.

“I do wish it, but not now. I see you are nearly crying, and I’m not in the mood for tears today.”

He strolled down to the sofa and sat down again. “Why don’t you change into a pretty frock and do something about your face and hair, and I’ll take you to a nice lunch. We can discuss these matters another day.”

Karen obeyed without a murmur of protest. It was better to be anywhere else than alone with Addison, even if it meant spending more time with him. The lunch was more than nice, the restaurant blessedly cool, and Addison proceeded to be his most charming self. By the end of the meal had had even tricked her into laughing, and then he put her in a cab without any mention of what had happened earlier. Later Karen found herself almost believing it hadn’t happened at all. And as the days passed, and she heard nothing more from him. she convinced herself Addison had only used an opportunity to play one of his little cruel games and had never meant to follow through.


	2. Chapter 2

There were other things to worry over than Addison, after all. As summer gave way to cooler weather, Lloyd remained elusive, spending less and less time at home, and it occurred to Karen she was watching her marriage slowly disintegrate and she could do nothing to stop it. They fought, pointless fights Lloyd picked where he accused her of extravagance when she knew she had not bought more than the absolute necessities.

Perhaps Eve had only been the catalyst for something which would have happened, anyway. Karen hated Addison for telling her Lloyd would eventually leave her, but it wasn’t his words which made everything she and Lloyd had shared lose importance and recede into the background. It was Lloyd, and perhaps herself, who was making it happen, all by themselves.

But before the tension between them could come to culmination, something happened which overturned Karen’s world in a way she could never have imagined. Lloyd died. Suddenly and unexpectedly in a heart attack, no one could have imagined would happen to a man in his 30s. And while Karen was still reeling from shock and grief, she learned Lloyd had somehow lost all their money. They had always been comfortably off, if not rich, and safely cushioned, Karen had thought, by what she had inherited from her parents. Now she found out there was nothing left but debts. A bad investment had let Lloyd to gamble to cover it up, he seemed to have won some back, but had continued gambling, and lost more. Debts had amassed debts, the last few months of Lloyd’s life it had snowballed, and Karen was left with next to nothing to live on. Not even the rights to Lloyd play’s were hers, they had been sold shortly before he died.

What she would have done without Margo and Bill, Karen didn’t know. Margo moved her into the townhouse, holding her the nights Karen could do nothing but cry, and Bill salvaged what little of an income for her he could. And in their home, Karen remained nearly a year later. Bill and Margo had moved, at least semi-permanently, to Los Angeles, as Bill did more and more movies. Karen was officially house-watching, but in truth, she had nowhere else to go. With what little there were left of her money she could eke out a frugal living as long as she could live rent-free at Margo’s. It was less than ideal, but Karen was at a loss what to do. She was thirty-four years old and had never worked, and she didn’t know where to begin.

And then Addison came back. Karen came home from running errands and found him smoking outside the townhouse door when she came returned. He freed her of her bags, took her key and unlocked the door for her. He then picked up a large package which had been leaning against the wall and followed her inside without waiting for an invitation.

Karen removed her coat before he could help her with it. She would have liked to ask him to leave, but she knew she wouldn’t be rid of him until he had said what he had come here for. Determined she would not let him goad her, Karen sat down, waiting for him to tell her his errand.

He looked as sleek and elegant as ever. Karen hadn’t seen him since the funeral where he had escorted Eve. He had said nothing apart from the conventional phrases; Eve had been tearfully effusive in her consolations. Eve, who had played the part of bereft mourner much better than Karen could muster. She had been too numb, grateful for the veil which hid the fact she had not shed a tear throughout the service. Later, when realisation of her loss had finally sunk in, she cried, and many times after, but not on the funeral. Karen had not seen Eve since the funeral either, apart from reading about new triumphs in the papers. Eve’s photos, ever growing in radiance, smiled from the pages, always with Addison in the background. And though Karen had always thrown away those articles unread, she had still picked up the speculations about them, though she adamantly told herself she was not interested.

But now Addison was here, and Karen remembered all too well what had happened the last time they were alone together. Deep down she was a little afraid, but she did her best to look calm, waiting for him to speak in silence.

“So this is what has become of you; an unpaid servant of Margo’s.”

Karen’s decision to not let Addison rile her disintegrated at once. She bristled. “I’m house sitting. And I’m happy to help Margo; it’s the least I can do, after everything she had done for me.”

“Just so, but it’s not worthy of you. And you can’t expect to live on her charity in the long run.”

Karen looked down on her hands. It was so typical of Addison to hone in on the sorest point at once. “No, I don’t.”

“Which leads us to the purpose of my visit. I have come to offer you a solution to all your problems.”

She looked up again, involuntarily curious, and instantly suspicious; philanthropy was not something Addison was known for. “What would that be?”

“I want you to marry me.”

Of all the outrageous things Karen could imagine Addison to say, she would never have expected this. She stared at him in complete incomprehension.

“What! Why?”

“Would you believe me if I said it was because I’m madly in love with you?”

“No.”

“I can’t understand why people think so little of my feelings. But you are right, I’m not.”

“If this is some kind of joke, Addison, then it’s not funny.”

“I’m not joking, I assure you.”

“Then why? I never imagined you as the marrying kind.”

“I have no objections to the institution of matrimony. I object to expelling the energy of pretending undying love to get to the altar, and to continue the charade afterward.”

“I don’t see the point of marriage if one doesn’t love one another.”

“You wouldn’t, but that notion was, for most of history, seen as an unimportant feature. And that’s how I still see it.”

“Why not marry Eve, then? You seem so close nowadays. And I’m sure she would play the part of a wife to perfection. Like everything else.”

“I have no doubts she would, and I considered it. But it would be a pity- a crime even, to confine her talents. You, on the other hand, was bred for marriage, and is, if you don’t mind me saying it, lost on your own. Marrying you would give me something I want; you would get something you need. We should both be satisfied.”

Karen closed her eyes, telling herself not to let Addison provoke her. She was still not sure this wasn’t an elaborate joke on her behalf, only she had never known Addison as a jester. What he was saying could be calculated to anger her, but even for him, it seemed far too complicated to seek her out in her isolation only to upset her.

“You have to explain yourself better. I still can’t see why you would want to marry me under any circumstances.”

“Very well. You have adequate intelligence and education and you have a good sense of style. In that, you may not be original, but in addition, you are also a gracious hostess with excellent social skills. I want that. And I want to utilise your diplomacy and ability to soothe the most ruffled feathers. I don’t possess those traits myself, but on occasion, I have the need for it. Then there’s the matter of camouflage. I have, perhaps, succeeded a little too well. I need people to be a little less wary of me. A confirmed bachelor at my age who suddenly gets married- he must head over heels in love; he must have softened more than we thought. That is why I want to marry you.”

“And in return, you will provide me with a social standing, a home, and an allowance.”

“Exactly. A happy little housewife once more.”

The words stung, just as they had when Margo had said them. Stung because of their truth; she had never held any higher ambition than getting married, and she had been so very happy until Eve happened.

“Am I too blunt for you? I’m just being honest.”

“Honest! You!”

“Have you ever heard me be anything but sincere? I can, and do, keep secrets, but I don’t lie. You might find it a refreshing change compared to Lloyd.”

Karen stood up. “I have no intentions to get married again. And you, you are the last man on Earth I would want.”

Addison stood as well, and Karen involuntary took a step back. She was acutely aware there was no one else in the house. So far he had seemed amiable enough, now the coldness which had scared her once before was back in his eyes.

“And you think I will let you say no?”

“I don’t care what you think. What are you going to do? Tell everyone how I helped Eve. Go ahead! You can’t hurt Lloyd anymore, and if Margo can’t forgive me, I’m sure I can make do without her help.”

Her voice sounded too loud and strident and Karen took a deep breath to calm down. Addison gave her a patient look as if her outburst had been expected, but had still disappointed.

“I have more forceful incentives than your misguided help to Eve.” Addison reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and removed a few folded papers. “But remember I wouldn’t have burdened you with this if you had accepted me without fuss.”

He gave them to her and added. “This is only a summary, but I can show you the full documentation if you insist.”

Karen scanned the papers and felt faint. They were filled with neat typewriting, accounting more of Lloyd’s debts. A lot more. Addison’s voice reached her as is it came from very far away.

“I took care to find out what Lloyd was so secretive about, and then I took the precautions to acquisition some of those debts from the original creditors. I bought the rights to his plays too; I expect that part will be worth more than I spent eventually.”

It was suddenly hard to breathe and Karen almost stumbled to a window and threw it open. She gripped the window sill and took a deep breath. The cold air was filled with car fumes, but it was still better; a reminder that the world around was going on as usual. Addison came to stand behind her, but she refused to turn to him.

“I can’t pay this.”

“I know.”

“But if I marry you-”

“These debts will disappear.”

“Of course.”

“I’m offering you a way out, Karen.”

“After closing all other doors. What a horrible man you are.”

“I’ve been called worse.”

His hands were on her shoulders, now, heavy and powerful, but his voice was soft. “Would it be so bad to say yes? I would only demand your company occasionally; most of the time would be your own to pursue whatever interests you like.”

“And this marriage you propose; if you don’t love me I assume it would be in name only.”

He was so close now Karen could feel his breath in her hair, and his body like a solid shadow of warmth behind her, while the draft from the open window was quickly making her feel frozen. She tried to shrug his hands away, but he only tightened his grip. She knew he was smiling, one of those small condescending smiles she had seen many times before.

“Don’t pretend naivete; you know I didn’t mean that. True, if I only wanted a few moments of pleasure, both you and I know I can take it here and now if I was so inclined. And in the vein of truthfulness, I have to acknowledge not everyone has found me agreeable in those matters. However, I strongly suspect you will.”

His hands slid down over her arms and Karen’s shiver was not because of the coldness in the air. She realised she was actually contemplating his proposal instead of maintaining a refusal. To distract herself, she latched onto the first thought which came to her. “And what about Eve?”

The hands came to an abrupt stop. “Eve and I are nothing you need to concern yourself with. I won’t promise you fidelity, but you would not have to be afraid I would leave you. For Eve, or anyone else. And if you are finished trying to distract me, I think you should give me a proper answer soon. Yes, or no.”

Addison leaned past her and closed the window and led her back to an armchair and made her sit down, and a moment later he pressed a glass into her hand. The drink was too strong, but Karen drank it anyway, grateful when the acrid burn of liquor gave way to a slight numbness. She wished she had been one of Margo’s characters in a play. Or Margo herself. Margo would have told Addison to go to hell, consequences be damned. Karen couldn’t; the consequences seemed far too frightening. But to marry Addison; the idea was preposterous, and, frankly, quite alarming too. So yes, or no. Yes, or no. And the seconds ticked away, as she went over her answer again and again in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

As the minutes passed, Karen started to feel like this wasn’t really happening. The situation was so absurd; more like a dream, or rather a nightmare, than real life. Perhaps it didn’t matter what she said or did as she would wake up soon. She roused herself from her contemplations and looked at Addison. Despite him urging her for an answer he seemed content in waiting for it, smoking one of his ever-present cigarettes at leisure.

“What you are asking of me; it’s-”

Addison looked amused. “You find it medieval?, Melodramatic? Improbable? I’ve heard it all before. Now be reasonable and accept me; you know you can do nothing else.”

“I still don’t understand why you want to marry someone you don’t love.” A thought struck her. “But you don’t know what love really is, do you?”

He frowned. “No.”

“I pity you.”

“Really? As I see it, I’m far better off than you. What has love brought you, Karen? You were unhappy long before Lloyd died. All for love. It doesn’t seem to be worth much to me.”

“I will rather be unhappy than be without feelings.”

“Oh, I feel. Not just in the same way as you do. I want, and I take the steps necessary to acquire what I desire. For the rest; well, I leave it to the theatre to showcase those feelings for me, at a safe distance. I don’t expect or want, your love. I don’t particularly care if you are happy, or not, but if it makes you feel better, I don’t intend to make you unhappy on purpose. And I believe you are far too sensible a woman not to make the best of the situation you have been given.”

There was another silence, and Karen had to acknowledge to herself she was stalling. She already knew what she would answer. It was the only answer she could give. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to be married to Addison, not if one considered the alternatives, anyway. And she was so tired of being alone and worried. 

He was not an unattractive man either; the memory of that first kiss went unbidden through Karen’s mind. She tried to push it away, but she couldn’t help thinking sleeping with Addison might not be bad at all. And even if it was, it wasn’t likely to last; he would certainly grow tired of her soon. Karen had known him for a decade and the women Addison seemed to prefer were all younger and more beautiful than she was, and still none had lasted long on his arm. A few months- weeks even, before they disappeared again. Some of them had undoubtedly had his help in successful careers, but only Eve seemed to have staying power. It was Eve, not Karen, Addison was really interested in, and Eve was welcome to have him. 

Karen sighed; she could feel the beginning of a headache, and right now she wanted to take a powder and lay down for a while. It had to be said, sooner or later, and then she would be rid of Addison for the moment. Saying yes wasn’t the same as doing it, was it? There would be time to figure something out and the wedding would never need to happen.

“Yes, if that is what you want, I’ll marry you.”

“Good.” Addison looked at his watch and stood. “We have plenty of time to get a marriage license, and then we can get married.”

Karen looked up at him in surprise. “What do you mean? Do you want to get married now? Today?”

“Why not? Have you any good reason to wait?”

There were many good reasons, and one of them was reassuringly practical. “You can’t get married the same day you get the marriage license.”

“You can if you have a special dispensation. Which I have. You don’t have to worry; I have thought of everything.”

That was hardly a comfort. Karen tried to articulate other excuses but found they had all slipped her mind. She rubbed her temples; there was definitely a headache coming. Even if she came up with something, would it really matter? Addison would simply talk around her, making her head spin until she could see no other way than agreeing with him. She might as well have it over and done with, instead of knowing it would happen eventually. 

So she shrugged. “Well, why not?”

“Excellent. And I have something for you to wear for the occasion.”

Addison briefly disappeared into the hall and returned with the large parcel he had brought with him. He placed it on a table, and curious despite herself, Karen opened it. For a moment she thought he had brought a living animal, but then she saw it was a fur. And not any fur either. The rich shine of the dark brown fur told her it was sable even before she touched it, and then she was sure. The softness against her hands felt like no other fur, almost silky, no matter which way it was stroked. Karen lifted it and shook it out, it was not even a jacket but a full-length coat, and for a moment she forgot Addison and what she had agreed to do as she admired it. A fur coat this luxurious was something she had coveted, but never thought she would own. 

Then Addison spoke, and his voice brought her back with an abrupt start. “Do you like it?”

“It’s exquisite.”

He stretched out a hand and stroke the fur, then he gave Karen a peculiar glance. “I heard Margo said she would get married in nothing else but a nightgown and a fur coat.”

Karen smiled at the memory. “She said she would, but she didn’t, of course. The very idea!”

“I would not have put it past her, but I suppose Bill wouldn’t have approved.” He nodded at the fur. “I want you to wear that, and nothing else for our marriage.”

“That’s not a very funny joke.”

“I never joke.”

The feeling of being in a dream came back to Karen, stronger than before. A truly surreal dream. “I can’t do that. It’s not possible!”

“It’s perfectly possible, the coat is long enough. I don’t demand you to go barefoot, and with stockings and shoes, no one will never know, but you and I.”

Karen stared at him in disbelief. “You can’t ask this of me. It wouldn’t be decent.”

Addison shrugged. “Don’t do it then, but then the marriage is off. And those debts won’t disappear.”

“But why?”

“Because I want you to. No other reason than that.”

Karen stared at Addison in silence for a few moments. Then she felt couldn’t stand yet another outrageous comment from him, she fled the room, still hugging the fur close to her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> A few words on perfume. Being rather scent oriented and interested in perfume history, I often spend way too much time imagining what scent a character would wear; here Addison DeWitt. Caron’s Pour un Homme launched in 1934 and was then unusually daring and complex for being a man’s scent. It opens with lavender, with other herbs as a supporting role, with more herbs and with woody tones as middle notes. And in the base, there is tonka bean and vanilla and a little musk, with a hint of moss. It’s an ambiguous scent- to my modern nose it can be worn equally well by a woman as a man, and I felt it suited Addison’s rather dubious nature.


End file.
